The Night Has Cum
by Lady Bliss
Summary: Started off as a lemon one shot. Now is a small lemon series. Inuyasha and Kagome experience something that has never happened to either before. Inuyasha X Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Kagome's Bedroom

Summary: After a good nights' rest Inuyasha gets an unexpected visitor who wants tonight to be _the_ night.

Author: Rizzle on Sarah's account.

Rating: MA for sexual content

* * *

The Night Has Cum

Inuyasha leapt from Kagome's bed. Looking down he knew that his boner would be highly noticeable to her family. A loud noise startled him. His gaze moved from his pant cover hard-on to the corner of the bedroom. Buyo scurried out of the room, causing the door to slowly creak open. Hearing someone coming up the stairs, Inuyasha dove for the covers. The door opened further and a dark figure stood in the doorway.

"Inuyasha, are you awake?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha thought a moment, then decided to pretend to be asleep. He laid there with his head buried under the blanket, his feet hanging over the side and his hard dick pressed firmly against the bed. He thought he heard footsteps, then the door closed. Unsure of whether Kagome had entered, or had simply left him to sleep, he remained still. Then he heard a very soft voice.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked ever so gently. Inuyasha felt his cock twitch in anticipation, knowing what was to 'come'. The bed shifted when Kagome's weight was applied to the edge. He felt the blankets rustle as her body entered within.

"Mmm," Inuyasha moaned 'in his sleep', turning over onto his back. His face remained under the blanket, but his still-erect cock was now available to Kagome if she simply pulled his pants away.

"You're not awake, right?" Kagome asked one final time before pressing her palm onto his bare chest. Inuyasha could feel his heart beat begin to race. Thoughts ran through his mind: _Is she going to do anything? Will tonight be the night?_ Then he felt her hand run across his lightly hairy chest. Kagome's head laid on his shoulder, her breath now felt upon his neck. He couldn't keep a smile from creeping onto his lips. He hoped she wouldn't notice. Suddenly, he felt her hand move away and the warm breathing dissipated. A moment passed with him just laying there, motionless and silent. Then he heard a deep sigh come from Kagome.

In an instant, she gripped his loose sweat pants and ripped them from his body. Inuyasha's body was jerked by the force of the pull. His cock flew back against his stomach, slapping into it with a smack! The smile he had allowed to escape grew a slight bit wider. Kagome straddled him, taking hold of his throbbing cock, then she aimed it upward to her vagina. Inuyasha heard her take another deep breath and then felt a warmth around the head of his penis. A moist feeling accompanied the warmth and he knew it was going to happen tonight. She thought he was still asleep, or so it seemed and he wasn't about to let her fantasy be destroyed. Removing the smile as best he could, he lay motionless as Kagome slowly lowered herself unto his cock.

"Oh!" a light moan escaped her. Her body lowered even further, nearly taking the entire length of him.

"Uuuuh," Inuyasha's moan showing her the pleasure she was giving to him. When the entire length had been received, Kagome began to ride his willing cock. Pulling her body up and lowering it back down continuously, she could feel a filling and emptying feeling within her. Squeezing her kegel muscles, Inuyasha's body writhed from the added pleasure. He couldn't help but release a few moans. Kagome was now picking up her pace, feeling an immense building pressure within her.

A noise outside her bedroom didn't keep her from her continued efforts at reaching climax on Inuyasha's satisfying rod. Inuyasha opened his eyes ever so slightly so as not to give away the fact that he wasn't asleep. He looked into her tilted-back face, her closed eyes, her open mouth. His sight lowered to her breasts that were bouncing along with her pumps up and down his tool. A tickling sensation danced around the mushroom head of his penis. His eyes closed shut on their own and his lips released the loudest moan yet. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold out before he came; but he desperately wanted Kagome to get off before he did so her first time would be even more memorable.

"Oh God," Kagome moaned, breathing heavily. She was so close to orgasm, she could feel the pressure welling up inside her. Then suddenly, a wave of pleasure shot through her petite body. Another wave followed by another wave. "What… is… this… feeling… My God!" Kagome nearly shouted. Inuyasha couldn't hold back any longer after hearing her screams of pleasure. His hands took hold of her waist and he thrust into her as she was pulling up. The thrust surprised her and brought another giant wave of pleasure. The force from his upward thrust sent her falling forward. Catching herself on his chest, she just remained in that position as Inuyasha took over. He could feel his balls moving closer to his body, an extreme pleasurable feeling ready to burn through his cock at any moment. His thrusting continued only for a moment longer before his cock exploded with spurt after spurt of cream. When both had finished cumming, Kagome laid herself on top of Inuyasha's exhausted body. He pulled out a moment later and they slept.

Inuyasha woke the next morning to find himself alone in a tree. Kagome was no where to be seen. Realizing it was only a dream, Inuyasha jumped to the ground. Having morning wood and the thoughts of his dream still fresh in his mind, he whipped his rock-hard cock out and jerked furiously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Adult content within.**

**Written by Rizzle on Sarah's account.**

* * *

The Night Has Cum - part 2

Kagome looked around the room with a bored stare. Her mother was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes from supper, her father was reading the paper in his favorite chair and her brother was asleep in his room. She had been thinking long and hard on what she was about to do and she had finally come to a conclusion. Standing, Kagome looked toward the stairs and started toward them.

As Kagome walked up the stairs, Buyo flew past. Touching the door knob to the slightly opened door, Kagome got a sharp jolt of excitement shoot through her body. She pushed the door, causing it to creek open ever so gently. "Inuyasha, are you awake?" Kagome asked. She waited a moment, but was returned no response. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's sleeping body, his feet hanging over the edge, his face covered by the blanket. He looks so cute she thought to herself. "Inuyasha?" she asked softly. No response. Kagome climbed onto the bed and worked her way under the covers.

"Mmm," Inuyasha moaned 'in his sleep', turning over onto his back. His face remained under the blanket. For a moment, Kagome had second thoughts, thinking he may be awake. She didn't want him to be awake for this. It was her fantasy to take him while he was asleep.

"You're not awake, right?" Kagome asked one final time before pressing her palm and head onto his bare chest. She began to run her hand across his chest, feeling his light patch of hair.

Kagome lifted herself from Inuyasha and climbed off the bed. She took in a deep breath and released. Looking down at the manly body before her, she quickly grabbed each of his pant legs and jerked the loose pants from his body. Kagome heard a slap come from his cock slapping back against his stomach. Kagome straddled him, taking hold of his throbbing cock, aiming it upward to her vagina, she prepared for the possible pain. Kagome took in another deep breath, then lowered herself an inch onto his cock. The feeling of his cock entering her vagina felt good, but it also felt stretched. Slowly, she inched her way down the shaft of his penis, trying to take his entire length as best as she could. Kagome felt the pain of his penis stretching the inside of her vagina. She had prepared herself with dildos and vibrators, but this was far better than any toy she could use. "Oh!" a light moan escaped her. Her body lowered even further, nearly taking the entire length of him.

"Uuuuh," Inuyasha's moan expressing the pleasure he was receiving from her. When the entire length of his cock had been taken by Kagome's pussy, she began to ride his thick cock. Lifting herself up and dropping back down over and over, she could feel a filling within her, followed by an emptying feeling. Squeezing her kegel muscles, Inuyasha's body began to writhe from beneath her. She heard a few moans escape his mouth, allowing herself to release a couple moans as well. Kagome began picking up her pace, feeling an immense building pressure within her.

A noise outside of her bedroom didn't phase her one bit, she just continued to ride his hot cock, trying to reach orgasm. Her face was tilted and her eyes closed. Her mouth lay wide open as she took in many deep breaths.

"Oh God," Kagome moaned, breathing heavily as ever. She could feel her orgasm close and the pressure building up even more. Suddenly, she felt a wave of pleasure shoot through her body. Another wave follwed by yet another. "What… is… this… feeling… My God!" Kagome nearly shouted. She had never experienced something so powerful and so overtaking in her entire life. It was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt! Just then, Inuyasha took hold of her body with his hands and thrust himself into her. The thrust surprised her, bringing another powerful wave of pleasure shooting through her body. She fell forward, catching herself with her hands on Inuyasha's chest. Staying in that position, Kagome allowed Inuyasha to take over. He pumped for a moment before Kagome could feel his cock tense up and large spurts of cum filling her pussy. Exhausted after her extreme orgasm, Kagome collapsed upon Inuyasha. He pulled his cock out of her a moment later and they slept.

Kagome awoke the next morning in her bed. She looked around, not seeing Inuyasha anywhere. Her door was open a crack and her cat Buyo lay at the foot of her bed. "Was it a dream?" she asked herself in a whisper. She looked at the bed but did not see the rustled up sheet like she had noted after their sexual adventure. Climbing off her bed, she left her room to ask her mom if Inuyasha had been over last night.

* * *

Please review. More chapter or more stories will be written with added encouragement.

And for those who are wondering why these two chapters are pretty much the same, it is because one is from Inuyasha's perspective and the other Kagome's. Duh, xD


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Sexual content

Written by: Rizzle on Sarah's account.

* * *

The Night Has Cum - Part 3

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called in a soft tone. He stood from his sitting position under a tree, his eyes remaining closed as he stood.

"Yes, Kagome," he answered.

"I need to ask you something," she began. Pausing for a moment, it was as though she were waiting for him to say something. "I had a dream last night," she continued, but pausing once more. "It had you in it."

"What was the dream about?" he asked, growing a bit impatient since he had, had a dream as well the night before that was rather risqué.

"Well, I walked into my room and you were sleeping and…" her voice trailed off.

"And then what happened?"

"I-I, uh…" Kagome didn't want to come out and say what the dream had been about. She was going to, but then thoughts of how awkward things may be afterward stopped her. She didn't want him to know she was having dreams of him like that. "You what Kagome?"

"I woke you up because demons were coming," she lied, completely obvious to Inuyasha.

"Really?" he asked. "and what happened after you woke me up?" he continued. "We fought them off and I woke up," she answered.

"I had a dream similar to yours," Inuyasha confessed. "Except, something very different happened," he told. She gave him a look as though to ask for him to go on. "I awoke in your bed and you came in. Then you and-" he stopped. Kagome looked down to the ground, remembering back to her own dream. It sounded as though he was about to tell the dream she had.

"I climbed on top of you and had my way with you while you slept," she answered.

"Hey! How did you know my dream?" he questioned. Kagome placed one hand on her arm and looked at the few patches of missing grass on the dirt.

"I had the same dream," her words were spoken sheepishly and low. Inuyasha sensed a feeling of shyness and even regret come from Kagome.

"Hey, it's alright," he said, trying to put her more at ease. He placed his hands on her shoulders and rested his head against her shoulder blade. "This doesn't mean anything changes between us," he consoled her.

"Inuyasha I-" but before she could finish, he moved around to face her and placed a finger to her lips.

She closed her eyes as he pulled his hand away. In a moment, his lips pressed to hers and they enjoyed their first kiss together; Kagome's very first kiss. Their kiss intensified as Kagome parted her lips and allowed Inuyasha's tongue to penetrate her petite, teen mouth. They embraced, pulling each other closer to the other. Their kiss was broken and Inuyasha nudged her to tilt her head backward. Kagome did as instructed and Inuyasha nuzzled her throat, lapping at it, kissing it ever so gently, lovingly biting at it. Kagome moaned from the pleasure she was receiving from the attention to her neck.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome moaned.

"I want you so bad," Inuyasha said, briefly taking a break from biting in order to speak his words.

"Right here? Where everyone can see?" Kagome asked, a little frightened that someone may see, but at the same time turned on by the thought.

"Right here," Inuyasha repeated in a turned on 'you bet' tone. Kagome released another moan. Inuyasha slowly moved them toward the tree he had been seated at, till her back rested against the rough bark of the trunk. His biting turned to kisses and his hands cupped her breasts. He could feel her nipples harden from under her school girl shirt. Lowering himself to her naval, Inuyasha lifted the bottom of her shirt just enough to reveal her bellybutton. His lips danced around it before moving even lower to the waistband of her skirt. Inuyasha's hand crept to Kagome's thigh and then slowly raised toward her moistening pussy. His index finger touched the outer lips of her vagina through her thin underwear, rubbing around, teasing her. He lifted her skirt, then gently pulled her underwear to her ankles with his free hand. Inuyasha moved his face closer to her vagina, taking in the sweet, succulent scent of her juices. His lips met her 'lower' lips, his tongue escaping from his mouth and toying with her clitoris. Kagome took hold of his ears and tugged, the pleasure she was feeling almost too much. Adding to the moisture of her already dripping pussy, Inuyasha thrust his tongue into her. He knew this was the right thing to do. He had always wanted to do this and he knew that Kagome wanted it as well. His cock was pulsing hard with anticipation as he continued to fuck Kagome with his tongue. Inuyasha pulled his tongue from within her and gave her a wanting look.


End file.
